Daisuke Hirakawa
Es un Seiyū japones nacido el 4 de junio en 1973 en Niigata, Japón. A veces es confundido con Daisuke Namikawa, porque sus nombres escrito en kanji, solo difieren en un carácter. Roles Interpretados Anime ;1999 *''Great Teacher Onizuka'' como estudiante (ep.21) ;2000 *''Ayashi no Ceres'' como estudiante. ;2002 *''Hungry Heart: Wild Striker'' como Kaoru Fujimori. ;2003 *''Papuwa'' como Hayashi; Miyagi ;2004 *''Bleach'' como miembro del 4to escuadrón (ep.245); Harunobu Ogidō; Senbonzakura (espíritu) (saga Zanpakuto). *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' como Franz d'Epinay. *''Kurau: Phantom Memory'' como Ed (Ep.13) *''Otogi Zoshi'' como Guardian imperial (ep.10) *''Shura no Toki'' como Ono Tadatsune; Samurai; Joven soldado. *''Transformers: Cybertron'' como Excilion. *''Windy Tales'' como Boy in Movie (ep.10) ;2005 *''Eyeshield 21'' como Akaba Hayato. *''Idaten Jump'' como Seiya Kanzaki. *''Jinki:Extend'' como Hiroshi Kawamoto. *''Shuffle!'' como Masanori Takizawa. *''Ultimate Girls'' como Doujinshi Monster Mushuusei. ;2006 *''Chocotto Sister'' como Haruma Kawagoe. *'[Ergo Proxy'' como Autoreiv #1 (ep.2)'' *''Kekkaishi'' como Hachiouji Kimiya (ep.25) *''Otogi-Jushi Akazukin'' como Hanse. *''School Rumble: 2nd Semester'' como Kazuya Tanaka. ;2007 *''Dinosaur King'' como Nopis. *''Getsumen To Heiki Mina'' como Luchacha alien (ep.10) *''Mushi-Uta'' como Keigo Haji. *''Naruto Shippūden'' como Sora. *''School Days'' como Makoto Itou. *''Shuffle! Memories'' como Masanori Takizawa. *''Zero no Tsukaima: Futatsuki no Kishi'' como Julio Chesaré. ;2008 *''Itazura na Kiss'' como Naoki Irie. *''Kodai Ōja Kyōryū King D-Kids Adventure: Yokuryū Densetsu'' como Nopis. *''Neo Angelique Abyss'' como Bernard. *''Neo Angelique Abyss -Second Age-'' como Bernard. *''Ryoko's Case File'' como Kazuma Nonagase. *''Shigofumi: Letters from the Departed'' como Shunsuke Morishita (ep.6) *''Zero no Tsukaima: Princess no Rondo'' como Giulio Cesare (ep.12) ;2009 *''Battle Spirits: Shōnen Gekiha Dan'' como Nonbirii; Serge. *''Shangri-La'' como Souichirou Hata. ;2010 *''Hyakka Ryōran Samurai Girls'' como Muneakira Yagyū. *''High School of the Dead'' como Tajima (ep.5-6) *''Omamori himari'' como Yūto Amakawa. *''Starry Sky'' como Hayato Aozora. ;2011 *''Tono to Issho: Gantai no Yabō'' como Mitsuhide Akechi. *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal como Charlie McCoy'' *''Heart no Kuni no Alice como Ace'' *''Beelzebub como Ichiro 'Alex Rodriguez' Shinjo'' ;2012 *''Zero no Tsukaima F'' como Giulio Cesare . *''Hiiro no Kakera como Suguru Ohmi'' *''Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic como Ren Hakuyū'' ;2013 *''Hyakka Ryōran Samurai Bride'' *'Karneval como Akari *''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II como Durbe'' *''Free! como Rei Ryugazaki'' *''Brothers Conflict como Asahina Ukyo'' ;2014 *''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders como Noriaki Kakyoin'' OVA *''Armored Trooper Votoms Case;Irvine'' como Irvine *''Darker than Black - Kuro no Keiyakusha: Gaiden'' como miembro del EPR (ep.3) *''Hunter X Hunter: Green Island'' como Abengane (ep.5); Zecks (ep.4) *''Hunter X Hunter: Green Island Final'' como Abengane. *''Megane na Kanojo'' como Takashi Miyaguchi (ep.2) *''On the Way to a Smile - Episode Denzel: Final Fantasy VII'' como Arkham. *''RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~'' como Teruki Maeno (adulto, ep.4) *''School Days: Magical Heart Kokoro-chan'' como Makoto Itou. *''Tales of Phantasia'' como Lundgrom. *''Tono to Issho'' como Mitsuhide Akechi. Películas *''Alice in the Country of Hearts'' como Ace. *''The Sky Crawlers'' como Aihara; Aizu Yudagawa. Videojuegos *''Heart no kuni no Alice'' como Ace. *''Hiiro no Kakera'' como Suguru Oomi. *''Kingdom Hearts II'' como Will Turner. *''Neo Angelique'' como Bernard. *''Super Robot Taisen Z'' como Ji Edel Balnel. *''Togainu no Chi'' como Kazui. *''Diabolik Lovers'' como Sakamaki Raito Doblaje *''El Señor de los Anillos'' como Legolas. *''Piratas del Caribe'' como Will Turner. CD Drama *''Koi Suru Boukun 1'' como Hiroto. *''Koi Suru Boukun 2'' como Hiroto. *''Mede Shireru Yoru no Junjou'' como Kichou. *''Diabolik Lovers'' como Sakamaki Raito *''Katekyo'' como Sumizome Kaede Categoría:Seiyū